Annie
Also known as "The Brown Eyed Maiden" "Grave Robber Annie" "Archaeologist Annie" or "Ugly Annie", Annie is a human woman who goes around looting stuff...and smashing stuff...like mountains! Over time she would come to be known as Summoner Annie. She was also a very knowledgeable and skilled Archaeologist who looted a number of artifacts from before the Age of Fiends. Personality Annie is generally disinterested, often doing many things on a whim or for no reason. For example, she began messing with the mountain that Lord Soltar's Crypt was stationed simply to distract herself. She also attacks the players because she thought it would more amusing than wrecking the mountain. She isn't a fan of when people have things she lost and seems very protective of "her" loot as shown in the Crystal Skycity Arc when she searches for the Silver Spoon she lost at some point after Soltar's Crypt / during the attack on the city. She did however help the players a bit in The Underspire out of boredom during the Crystal Skycity Arc when they decided to tag along with her (only to kill one of them later but still!) She doesn't care much about the idea of reputation and barely left a mark on history. Overall, she was mostly neutral and mainly cared only about herself. She didn't really give a damn about much (aside from loot) from what was shown of her. Pre Lord Soltar's Crypt Arc At some point prior to the events of Lord Soltar's Crypt, Annie had come into the possession of the Summoner's Triangle and a pair of Ruby Red Slippers. It is unknown if Annie herself created the slippers, if she looted them off someone else who did, or discovered a pair...Any scenario is likely! Lord Soltar's Crypt Arc Annie casually strolls into Lord Soltar's Crypt and decides to fuck the place up for literally no reason (or maybe because it was one of the largest Fiend strongholds in the Eastern Lands...nah it was just for shits and giggles). She also decides to kick the shit out of the players because why the fuck not (oh and maybe to take some loot off them)? Throughout the fight she literally kicked the shit out of players with the power of the Ruby Red Slippers (oh and also causing the whole place to shake). When the players started to get the upper hand on her, she used the Summoner's Triangle to summon Lion the King of Courage and Tesla the Deity of Power (there was most likely a third one but the fight never got so bad for her that it had to come out). As she was beating on everyone she would turn her sights on Mitt Romney...however since he had diplomatic immunity (because this is a thing that matters apparently!) she decided to attack the mountain itself instead. Eventually the mountain would begin to collapse, killing anyone who didn't escape. Before leaving, Annie would come into the possession of The Silver Spoon. Pre Crystal Skycity Arc Prior to / During the initial events of The Crystal Skycity, Annie would lose The Silver Spoon and set out to search for it. Crystal Skycity Arc Team Red encounters Annie in The Forge of the Underspire near / within The Mire of the Tainted Ones (after she had made her way down going past a Hidden Animal Village and fighting some titans with the assistance of one of her adds). Why she was at The Crystal Skycity is unclear as she states that she was "Taking a nap before Raistandt sucker punched her" probably referring to the attack in general. Apparently she had dropped something on the way in and was looking for it (referring to The Silver Spoon). She informs the party how she has read about the dungeon that they were currently stuck in and that there was a Crypt / treasure below. She heads down not really caring if the party comes along or not, leaving them a moment to decide what to do. They decide to follow her toward The Underspire. They would make their way towards the Crypts area and encounter a Brown Fish which would use its illusions to try to kill them. They manage to defeat it and continue onward towards the Lower Crypts. At this point Annie would discover that one of the Team Red party members (Seplito) had found The Silver Spoon she was looking for (much to her annoyance). As she figured, taking it back would prove troublesome as Seplito was now technically the owner and that the spoon would warp back to him if he were to give it to someone else and walk into another room. For the moment, she decided that he should hold on to it and that she would "think of something later". They would proceed into a room with some vaults. At this point the Red Party would find White Party battling Archmage Quen as a wall of fire makes it way around. Annie proceeds to abandon the party to escape to where the better treasure is before returning to the surface (hey to her it would be pretty alright if they survived!). She leaves through a closing door leaving Team Red effectively trapped in Quen's Tomb. Post Truman's Last Crusade Annie makes a brief appearance during the epilogue to confront Seplito about The Silver Spoon. She would murder him and reclaim The Silver Spoon for herself. It is unknown what became of her afterward. Chekov's Gun Arc Annie would be briefly mentioned in some item descriptions Dark Princess Arc Annie would be briefly referenced / alluded to during one of the scenes of the arc.Category:ITD2 Characters Category:ITD3 Characters Category:ITD4 Characters